I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the trailer hitch and, more particularly, to an improved fifth wheel hitch designed to better accommodate pulling forces and secure the kingpin on the tongue of a trailer to be towed by a vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
People who live and work in urban and suburban areas often find themselves with the desire to “want to get away from it all.” They drive to secluded areas, where they can just relax. Others, desiring a more mobile lifestyle, have turned a trailer into their home. The question is, how to get their boats, campers, trailers, and the like from their busy lives to different locations.
Pick-up trucks are often used to tow trailers. This creates a need for a towing hitch which can be affixed to the bed of a pick-up truck and both accommodate the pulling forces to which the trailer is exposed when traversing uneven terrains, and provide a latching mechanism which is both easy to operate as well as safe and reliable. Further, the hitch should be removable so that the truck bed can be freed of obstruction.
To deal with the problem of traveling over uneven terrain with a trailer attached to a towing vehicle, it is recognized that the hitch head should be allowed to tilt fore and aft, as well as side-to-side pivoting. The prior art has numerous examples of mechanisms to allow such tilting, most by a gimble arrangement. Allowing this movement reduces the strain placed on the latching mechanism of the hitch. Such movement however can create its own wear-and-tear on the tilting mechanism itself, creating additional repair and replacement costs. A need is therefore identified for a fifth wheel hitch assembly for coupling a trailer to a towing pick-up truck which allows for two degrees of movement of the head assembly, while at the same time reducing the friction caused by such movement.
In addition to allowing the head assembly to tilt, the hitch assembly must effectively hold the kingpin of the trailer. When the towing vehicle comes to a stop, the trailer will continue to move forward, until it is interfered with by the trailer hitch. When the kingpin moves forward and is not completely surrounded by the latching mechanism, it will create a jolt along with a loud and disturbing sound. Moreover, the kingpin will wear on the unsupported area of the latching mechanism.
Finally, the entire hitch assembly must not only be easily removable from the towing vehicle, but also must be easily adjustable on the truck bed of the towing vehicle. Fifth wheel hitches are typically bolted to the bed of the towing vehicle above its rear axle. However, when the trailer must be maneuvered in tight spaces, it is useful to be able to adjust fore/aft the location of the hitch assembly to a position nearer to the pickup's tailgate.